1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar illumination apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a planar illumination apparatus in which top-view type light emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged so as to face a light incident surface of a light guide plate. A related-art example is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-156632.
In recent years, along with the demand for thinning of a planar illumination apparatus, the thickness of the light guide plate has become relatively small with respect to the thickness of the LED. Accordingly, the improvement in the positioning accuracy of optical axes of the light guide plate and the LEDs is important for stabilizing at a high level the luminance characteristics such as luminance and luminance distribution.